


Как я был аколитом

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Как я был аколитом.





	Как я был аколитом

_Воскресенье_  
  
Уважаемый профессор Дамблдор!  
  
Я решил вести этот дневник, потому что попытка отправлять вам сообщения почтовой совой провалилась. Совы здесь просто не летают. Есть только феникс, да и тот вечно в скверном настроении. Честно говоря, я его даже побаиваюсь. Поэтому буду записывать свои наблюдения, пока мне не представится случай покинуть это мрачное место и встретиться с вами лично. Ведь любая мелочь может оказаться важна, и вы, конечно же, сможете использовать эти сведения наилучшим образом.  
  
Я знаю, вы не одобрите мое решение. Представляю, как обеспокоены моим исчезновением в школе. А родители, наверное, просто с ума сходят... Надеюсь, у вас не будет неприятностей из-за меня! Я делаю это, потому что знаю: вы бы сами вступили в борьбу, если бы только могли. То, что вас подозревают в пособничестве Гриндельвальду — ужасная несправедливость. Уверен, что смогу выяснить стратегически важную информацию о его планах, а может даже и предотвратить какое-нибудь ужасное преступление.   
  
На самом деле, попасть сюда оказалось не так уж и трудно. Я просто пришел на собрание, задал правильные вопросы и сказал, что разделяю убеждение: эти магглы должны знать свое место! Даже рассказал про своего бедного прадедушку, которого в детстве так напугали невежественные магглы, что он почти разучился колдовать. Правда, здорово? Я думал, что меня будут как-то испытывать. Нет! Мистер Гриндельвальд посмотрел на меня и спросил только, «каково мне учиться у профессора Дамблдора». Я ответил, что учителя хуже и придумать невозможно. Что вы меня просто терпеть не можете и все время занижаете отметки, потому что я не разделяю ваши гнилые ценности и считаю вас слишком мягкотелым. А мои родители говорят, что вас надо отстранить от преподавания. Извините, что пришлось назвать вас мягкотелым, на самом деле, я думаю, что вы очень тверды в своих убеждениях!  
  
Должен сказать, профессор, что я очень осторожен. Узнав, как погиб мистер Кролл, я решил, что не повторю его ошибок. Мне кажется, у меня неплохо получается притворяться верным приспешником. За один день уже многое узнал о странных обитателях этого замка. Это потому, что я всегда начеку, не высовываюсь и наблюдаю за всеми сразу. Я буду информировать вас самым тщательнейшим образом.   
  
_Понедельник_  
  
Итак, вчера я стал одним из аколитов. Так называют себя сторонники Гриндельвальда. Скажу честно, никогда мне не было так страшно! Даже когда я впервые наколдовал боггарта. Меня забрали в замок сразу после собрания: наверное, увидели во мне потенциал.  
  
Замок огромный. Красивый. Но такой мрачный, что мне все время не по себе. Особенно после нашего уютного Хогвартса. Мистер Гриндельвальд сразу отвел меня в отдельную комнату. Там он долго расспрашивал меня о семье, всех ли своих родственников я видел, и нет ли какой-то семейной тайны, которую мне бы хотелось узнать. К сожалению, я знаю всех своих дедушек и бабушек, дядюшек и тетушек, кузенов и кузин, а их у меня просто уйма! Мистер Гриндельвальд сказал, что наверняка у меня есть какой-нибудь брат или сестра, о которых я и не слыхал. Он держал меня за плечо и наклонялся так близко, что я мог бы пересчитать волоски в его усах. Может быть, он плохо слышит?   
  
Мистер Гриндельвальд вообще выглядит каким-то нездоровым. Бледный как смерть. Наверное, виновато пристрастие к курению. Он все время раскуривает кальян, такую штуку с черепом, и выдыхает какую-то дрянь — каждые полчаса бегает на перекур. А еще у него жуткий глаз. Как посмотрит этим своим глазом, забудешь, как тебя зовут. Вот мистер Абернети, по-моему, все время забывает. А еще он почему-то обращается ко мне «мой мальчик». Какой я ему мальчик? Я уже взрослый.   
  
Так вот, мистер Гриндельвальд меня много расспрашивал про вас. Как вы одеваетесь, носите ли украшения. Коротко ли стрижетесь. Я удивился, но он объяснил, что это важно: стратегическая информация о противнике. Я сказал, что вы одеваетесь как джентльмен. А вот мистер Гриндельвальд одевается причудливо. И все в замке тоже. Мне, кстати, сразу выдали штаны, сапоги и какой-то пояс. Но он на мне не сошелся. Оказывается, это были вещи покойного мистера Кролла! Ужасно. Вот так погиб человек, а от него и осталось всего-то, что семь пар ботинок, да десяток камзолов. Я подумал, а что останется от меня, если я не вернусь?.. Но долой уныние! Расскажу лучше, какие люди там обитают.  
  
Итак, мистер Гриндельвальд. Он там хозяин. Кажется, он сам этот замок построил. А может, арендовал. Все время ходит туда-сюда в шелковых халатах, как привидение. Очень сложно следить за остальными — появляется внезапно из-за угла с этим своим «мой мальчик». Брр.  
  
Винда Розье. Из знатного рода. Пожалуй, больше всех из тамошних обитателей ненавидит магглов. Мистер Гриндельвальд ей все время обещает, что скоро она сможет всласть поубивать. Вот как детям конфетку обещают. Мисс Розье очень привлекательная женщина. Если честно, я раньше таких красивых и не видел. Но вы не подумайте, я тверд и на женщин не отвлекаюсь. Тем более, она какая-то... ядовитая. У них с мистером Абернети постоянные недопонимания. Кажется, оба чего-то хотят от мистера Гриндельвальда, но я пока не понял, чего.   
  
Мистер Абернети, похоже, здесь недавно. Но уже успел отличиться. Я не знаю, что он такое сделал, но мистер Гриндельвальд его явно выделяет. Он так и сказал: «наконец-то мой верный Абернети раскрыл свои таланты в деле». И за уши его потрепал. Тот заулыбался и чуть ли не замурлыкал, ну прямо как мой низзл! А мисс Розье говорит, что мистер Абернети бы и мурлокомлем обернулся, лишь бы хозяину угодить. Но я думаю, она просто завидует. Она мисс Кэрроу так и говорит: этот скользкий тип Абернети метит на мое место. И правда — я слышал, как мистер Абернети в уборной шептал, что мечтает подержать кальян. Он вообще часто сам с собой разговаривает. А еще ногти грызет, когда думает, что никто не видит.  
  
Мисс Кэрроу. Темная лошадка. Она не такая красивая, как мисс Розье. Но держится гордо, хотя почти все время молчит. Ей поручено следить за новичками — чтобы распорядок соблюдали и тренировки не пропускали. Говорят, она лучше всех с детьми управляется. Может, она раньше в школе работала? Во всяком случае, от ее взгляда кровь стынет в жилах. Еще она курит много, но не черепа, а сигары с мундштуком. Мне кажется, остальные ее побаиваются.  
  
Мистер Краффт. Тоже весьма себе странный рыжий джентльмен. Мне кажется, он влюблен в мисс Розье, но она его не замечает. У него в лице какая-то одержимость. Сидит, смотрит на тебя, а сам будто представляет, как шкуру сдирает. Домовые эльфы поговаривают, что он слишком часто «был Дамблдором» для мистера Гриндельвальда, оттого и повредился. Я не понял, что это значит. Как это он мог быть вами?..  
  
Мистер Нагель. Этот джентльмен все время спрашивает, будет ли у него личный замок, «когда мы придем к власти». Он себе где-то в маггловской части Швейцарии присмотрел один и раз в неделю ездит проверить, как там замок, на месте ли. Только хозяев он убивать не хочет. Он хочет, чтобы они ему прислуживали и ботинки целовали. Мистер Нагель к какой-то девице из Лестрейнджей сватался, но она ему отказала, предпочла аврора, да еще полукровку. Теперь авроров он тоже ненавидит, как и полукровок.  
  
Остальных я пока не видел. Замок-то огромный. Но скоро должно состояться общее собрание. Надеюсь познакомиться с мистером Обскуриалом (не знаю, как его теперь следует называть) — я про него в газетах читал, он необыкновенно силен. Уникум.  
  
_Вторник_  
  
Сегодня я проснулся и чуть не умер от страха! Решил было, что война с магглами уже началась.  
  
Ужасный грохот, крики... Выглянул в окно. И сразу увидел мистера Гриндельвальда. В одних панталонах. Тот чуть не прыгал от радости. А с ним рядом стоял какой-то тип, сутулый такой. Жутко испуганный. Неудивительно. Я смотрю — что-то в пейзаже изменилось. Потом понимаю: а скалы-то и нет! Там неподалеку красивая такая скала, на дракона похожая. Была. Я сразу оделся и выбежал. А там уже все собрались, некоторые прямо неглиже.   
  
Мистер Краффт подошел к обрыву, посмотрел, говорит — все, нету скалы. И городишки маггловского нету, который где-то там под ней был. А мистер Гриндельвальд сказал, что это мелочи, и так даже лучше — вид красивее открывается. Тут прибегает мисс Розье, и давай этого сутулого по голове туфлей лупить. Оказывается, ей в спальне окно выбило. Но мистер Гриндельвальд ее остановил и сказал строго: это ради Общего Блага. А мисс Кэрроу сказала, что это даже хорошо, она любит темпераментных. А этот сутулый сел на камень и сидит, то на свою ладонь посмотрит, то на палочку. Потом спросил, можно ли скалу как-то обратно приделать? Все засмеялись, уж очень смешно он выглядел. Мистер Гриндельвальд ему руку на плечо положил и говорит: «Мой мальчик, иди-ка ты... отдохни». А мистер Абернети тут же сказал, что такая грубая сила у нормальных магов вызывает лишь презрение, ведь искусный маг должен действовать деликатно и тонко. Но мисс Кэрроу заметила, что деликатничать он в женских тряпках будет, а настоящая мужская мощь всегда вызывает уважение. А мистер Обскуриал (тут-то я наконец понял, что это он!) подошел к обрыву, глянул вниз, вздохнул, развернулся и побрел обратно в замок. Ну я вслед за ним и улизнул.   
  
Мистер Обскуриал пошел с фениксом разговаривать. Натурально, сел напротив него и давай плакаться, что не получается у него колдовать как положено. Вот чудак. Феникс к нему задом повернулся, на том беседа и закончилась. А я решил его утешить и сказал, что мечтаю о такой силе, и с радостью бы с ним поменялся. Тот посмотрел грустно и сказал, что если бы я знал, какую цену пришлось заплатить, то не говорил бы так. Потом спросил, где мои родители. Я ответил, что сбежал из дома, чтобы присоединиться к армии Гриндельвальда. Мистер Обскуриал спросил: неужели они меня так строго наказывали? Я честно сказал, что ни разу и пальцем не тронули. Он очень удивился, почему же я тогда сбежал. Не мог же я ответить правду! Сказал, что из-за идеологических разногласий. Он, по-моему, не понял, как такое возможно. Потом попросил показать, чему нас на первом курсе учили. Смотрел с завистью. Кто бы мог подумать, человек может разнести в щепки парочку крупных городов за раз, но не способен призвать себе чашку чая. Тут вошел мистер Гриндельвальд и позвал меня тоже попробовать что-нибудь стереть с лица земли. Я поднапрягся, вспомнил ваши уроки и выдрал с корнем розовый куст. Кажется, мистер Гриндельвальд был разочарован...  
  
_Среда_  
  
Сегодня мистер Абернети опять повздорил с мисс Розье. Он говорил, что не брал ее туалетную воду, а она — что брал, и не только воду, но и пудру, и серьги, и чулки. А мистер Абернети ответил, что у него не настолько примитивные вкусы, и он бы выбрал что-то менее вульгарное. В конце-концов оказалось, что чулки и серьги взял мистер Краффт, потому что мистер Гриндельвальд его попросил на этот вечер побыть Дамблдором (до сих пор не понимаю, что это значит — надеюсь, хотя бы вы поймете).  
  
Мистер Обскуриал попросил не называть его «мистером Обскуриалом». Потому что для него это звучит как «мистер Смертельно Больной» или «мистер Скоропокойник». И правда, неловко получилось. Оказывается, недавно он сменил имя, и теперь его зовут Аурелиус. По-моему, это имя идет ему как Нагелю кринолин. Фамилию он тоже сменил, но никому не рассказывает, на какую. Я весь день гадал и решил, что на «Гриндельвальд». Мне кажется, хозяин его усыновил. От мистера Аурелиуса одни неприятности и ущерб имуществу, а он с ним возится, учить пытается. Прямо как мой отец: говорит, что от меня одни убытки, а все-таки и метлы, и книги оплачивает, и еще не сдал в приют, как грозился. Кстати, мистер Гриндельвальд сегодня спросил, не хочу ли я стать Амандусом, Атилиусом, Августусом или Амадеусом.   
  
Но я пока не готов.  
  
Мистер Краффт и мистер Нагель поспорили из-за покойного мистера Кролла. Мистер Краффт утверждал, что мистер Кролл погиб, потому что на личной встрече с мистером Гриндельвальдом отказался быть профессором Дамблдором (для какой-то важной операции) и пить оборотное зелье. А мистер Нагель возражал, дескать, откуда у мистера Гриндельвальда столько материала для оборотного зелья, чтобы каждое воскресенье звать к себе мистера Кролла «подамблдорить». Мистер Нагель считает, что к гибели мистера Кролла приложила руку мисс Розье, потому что они не поделили портного, да еще мистер Кролл проявил амбиции и вызвался подержать кальян на недавнем собрании. Меня так и подмывало открыть им правду, но я, разумеется, сдержался. Много думал о бедном мистере Кролле.  
  
Мистера Абернети отправили куда-то с тайной миссией. Я узнал об этом случайно. Просто шел ночью на кухню, и вдруг вижу, как из комнаты мистера Абернети выскальзывает какая-то субтильная дама. При полном параде: и шляпка, и сумочка у нее. На лицо... совсем не мисс Розье, но все-таки еще не мисс Кэрроу. В темноте толком не разглядишь. Я не мог не предложить ей свою помощь. В коридорах этого замка запросто можно заблудиться. Смотрю — да это же мистер Абернети собственной персоной! Он мне прошипел что-то про бессонницу, но я-то почувствовал, что дело здесь нечисто! Заступил ему дорогу и спрашиваю: куда это вы, мистер Абернети, собираетесь? А можно мне с вами? Тут мистер Абернети меня натурально испугал: высунул язык, а он у него здоровенный и раздвоенный, как у змеи, и пошевелил им прямо у моего носа! И сказал, что идет на задание, но никто не должен об этом знать, а если я скажу, то... И он снова пошевелил этим своим жутким отростком. Не знаю, что он имел в виду, но стало страшно. Хотя я и больше мистера Абернети раза в два. Но он отчаянный. Поэтому я сразу нырнул в постель и до утра уже больше не высовывался.  
  
_Четверг_  
  
Сегодня мистер Гриндельвальд позвал меня для важного разговора. Я очень разволновался. Все думал: вдруг он что-то заподозрил? А я даже не знаю, можно ли отсюда аппарировать... Мистер Гриндельвальд сидел в кресле и что-то покуривал, как всегда. Я думал: сейчас начнет пытать, зачем да почему я на самом деле к ним присоединился. А он подошел вплотную, даже усами мое ухо задел, и спросил, не видел ли я, пока в Хогвартсе учился, заходил ли к профессору Дамблдору некий мистер Скамандер? Я сразу подумал: не тот ли это мистер Скамандер, который про зверей разных пишет? Зачем, спрашиваю, мистеру Скамандеру понадобилось бы навещать профессора Дамблдора? «А вот это вы должны мне ответить, Макклагген». Ух. Как он это страшно сказал. Да нет, отвечаю, не припоминаю такого. Мистер Гриндельвальд, кажется, не поверил. Почему бы, говорит, мистеру Скамандеру не навестить своего бывшего учителя? А я откуда знаю. Я и не видел его ни разу. Тут мистер Гриндельвальд вышел и вернулся с дамой. Она не менее красива, чем мисс Розье, только блондинка. Такая... очень женственная. Я подумал, он захочет нас друг другу представить. Но мистер Гриндельвальд велел мне сесть между ними на софу и сказал: «Не советую врать, мой мальчик. Мисс Голдштейн узнает правду прежде, чем ты успеешь рот открыть». Мерлин! Я вспотел в момент. Как представил, что сейчас эта дама-легилимент залезет мне в голову, что она там увидит... Не только весь мой выверенный план, но и то, что дамам о себе слышать не стоит. Думал даже изобразить припадок, лишь бы меня в покое оставили. Но ужас просто сковал меня. Как жаль, что я не могу улететь в любой момент черной тучей, как мистер Обскуриал...  
  
Но тут мистер Гриндельвальд посмотрел на меня в упор и спросил: «Итак, Макклагген, вы уверены, что мистер Скамандер не навещал профессора Дамблдора в Хогвартсе?» И я снова сказал: «Я ничего не видел». И тогда мистер Гриндельвальд посмотрел на мисс Голдштейн, а мисс Голдштейн посмотрела на меня, улыбнулась и очень приятным голосом сказала: «О, будьте уверены, мальчик ничего не знает!» И мистер Гриндельвальд как-то сразу потерял ко мне интерес. Больше ни о чем не спрашивал. А мисс Голдштейн предложила что-то еще узнать про мои отношения с вами, профессор. Но мистер Гриндельвальд коротко ответил: «Не в его вкусе».  
  
Я потом долго размышлял над этой фразой. Не совсем понимаю, что он имел в виду, но мне почему-то стало обидно.  
  
Итак, выдохнув, я сначала умылся холодной водой, а потом решил навестить мистера Обскуриала... То есть, Аурелиуса. Никак не могу привыкнуть. Он обнаружился в саду. Магией сбивал яблоки с деревьев. Это его мисс Кэрроу надоумила учиться силу концентрировать. В яблоко-то сложнее попасть, чем в скалу. Я спросил, как успехи и как настроение у личного феникса. Феникс все так же отказывается выслушивать сомнения и тревоги мистера Аурелиуса. Стоит тому начать что-то про родителей или про поиски себя, как феникс поворачивается задом, да еще и кричит — довольно мерзким голосом, между прочим. А ведь мистер Аурелиус его из птенца выкормил. Мы немного поговорили про неблагодарность, человеческую и звериную. Мистер Аурелиус признался, что хочет завести змею. Хотя мистер Гриндельвальд и говорит, что личная змея — это немного пошло и вульгарно. Но мистер Аурелиус имел дело со змеями, и считает, что они гораздо добрее фениксов, да к тому же, молчат. Так мы беседовали, но потом пришла мисс Кэрроу и сказала, что хватит пинать мурлокомли, и пора тренироваться ради Общего Блага.  
  
_Пятница_  
  
Сегодня случилась катастрофа! Мистер Гриндельвальд встречал гостя. Присутствовали все обитатели замка, кроме мисс Голдштейн, которой нездоровилось после еженедельного восьмичасового сеанса легилименции (посещать обязаны все жильцы), и мистера Аурелиуса, который как раз прогуливался по утреннему небу в виде плотной черной тучи.   
  
Мне нравится наблюдать за его свободным полетом. По правде говоря, я немного завидую, хотя мистер Аурелиус и говорил что-то про цену и про то, что никому этого не пожелает. Так вот, замок посетил пренеприятнейший человек. Не запомнил, как его зовут, кажется, он швед. Вошел и чуть люстру головой не сбил. Как я понял, он пришел к мистеру Гриндельвальду за новым заданием. Он собирался кого-то выследить и убить. Вообще-то я должен был тренироваться в боевой магии, но снаружи накрапывал дождь, а я, в отличие от мистера Аурелиуса в его летучей форме, промокаем. Поэтому я тихонько встал у дверей гостиной и на всякий случай записывал разговор. Честно говоря, я слушал вполуха, потому что уже привык, что мистер Гриндельвальд регулярно раздает такие поручения. Все равно ведь я ничего не могу поделать, пока скрываю свою личность. Посетитель все больше молчал и нервно поглядывал в окно на пролетающего вдалеке мистера Аурелиуса. А мистер Гриндельвальд, как обычно, говорил и изучал поры на носу своего гостя. Такая уж у него манера. Но тут я словно проснулся, потому что услышал, что они говорят о вас, профессор! Этот гадкий тип должен был убить вас! Прокрасться и убить прямо во время занятия! На глазах у всех учеников! Я не выдержал. Ворвался в гостиную, чуть не выбив дверь. На меня все уставились. Я выдал себя. Постарался сочинить что-то, что оправдало бы мою несдержанность, но догадался только закричать, что мистер Аурелиус случайно разбил стекло в ванной комнате и покалечил мистера Абернети, который как раз принимал ванну. Оттарабанив этот бред, я краем глаза заметил целого и невредимого мистера Абернети, который сидел и пудрился у трюмо в углу комнаты. Мисс Розье подняла бровь, мисс Кэрроу пробормотала «ага, если бы...», а мистер Нагель открыто захохотал. Мистер Гриндельвальд усмехнулся и сказал, что я, наверное, переучился. И посмотрел на меня очень странно. Посетитель гадко ухмыльнулся, отсалютовал куда-то в окно и исчез.  
  
Я сослался на мигрень после бессонной ночи наедине с книгами и убежал к себе. В замке подозрительное затишье. Обскур летает кругами.  
  
Я жду, что в любой момент сюда зайдет мистер Гриндельвальд...  
  
Пишу эти строки, понимая, что они могут быть последними. Я так мало успел и так глупо попался.   
  
Профессор Дамблдор! Если вы сейчас читаете мои заметки, знайте, что я глубоко уважаю вас и вашу скрытую борьбу. Надеюсь, что хоть немного сумел помочь. Искренне ваш, Макклагген.   
  
P.S: Метлу мою пусть отдадут младшему брату, он поступает в следующем году.  
  
_Суббота_  
  
Я все еще жив.  
Мои заметки со мной. Еду в Хогвартс под конвоем. Мистер Гриндельвальд просил передать привет и  _< неразборчиво>_  
  
__**Перестань уже использовать восторженных юнцов, Альбус. Как не стыдно!  
** В обмен на юного Макклаггена жду от тебя одну весьма ценную вещь, которая была похищена у меня во время парижских событий.  
  
А волосы ты зря подстриг.


End file.
